User talk:Flandrensis
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flandrensis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 09:36, January 9, 2010 diplomatieke relaties Het zou het Koninkrijk van Wyvern een eer zijn, In naam van de Koning wens ik ons verbond het beste toe. AMU The United Antarctica Colonies officially ask to join the Antarctic Micronational Union. Respectfully, -UAC *Greetings, the majority of the members must accept your membership, also the claims of your nation may not inculde territory of an already existing nation, that are the conditions. It will take a time for all members have voted, but meanwhile you can contact me on flandrensis@live.be and I send you all the information about the current micronations. Respectfully, Flandrensis 09:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) De informatie Natuurlijk, De Vuurwerk oorlog is min of meer zo: Er word met allerlij vuurwerk op nederlands grond gebied gegooit en beschoten op muren wij zullen nooit burgers aanvallen, Verder wordt frankrijk niet erkent omdat het ons niet erkent, Duitsland moet een fout zijn hier over moet ik informeren, Heb ik u zo genoeg informatie verstrekt? Wyvern wacht op antwoord Is de informatie goed genoeg? en wat is de mening van uw Regering nu? Overigens weizig ik mijn antwoord: 'Wij erkennen Frankrijk en Duitsland niet voor hun sterke rol in Europese oorlogvoering. Andere landen erkennen wij niet omdat deze op dit moment ernstige schendingen van mensenrechten en/of internationaal oorlogsrecht hebben. De vuurwerkoorlog met Nederland is wellicht een ietwat misleidende term; er wordt niemand gericht op de persoon aangevallen, er worden enkel pijlen en zelfgemaakte 'heksenketels' afgevuurd op Nederlands grondgebied. User:Brad1201 *Mijn excuses voor het wachten, de vorige vergadering hebben we het voorstel van Wyvern uitgesteld dus het is wachten tot we opnieuw samenkomen. Maar ik zal de extra informatie nu nog doormailen naar enkele politici. Flandrensis is een pacifistische natie, daarom dat enkele politici vragen hebben bij Wyvern. Is Wyvern vooral een micronatie met militaristische belangen? Flandrensis 16:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Het antwoord van de Senaat van Wyvern: Het is ons niet geheel duidelijk wat u bedoelt met 'militaristische belangen'. Wij gebruiken deze oorlogen enkel 'voor de show'. Verder zijn wij verplicht een zekere mate van zelfverdediging te gebruiken, want vlakbij de grens wonen mensen die onze onafhankelijkheid niet erkennen en ons belachelijk maken. Senator Bradley 21:07 February 8, 2010 *Ah dat laatste maakt het al wat duidelijker. Met militaristische belangen bedoelde ik of Wyvern een natie is met een militair bestuur of gefocust is op conflicten met andere micronaties. Eind deze week mag u mijn antwoord betreffende diplomatieke relaties verwachten Flandrensis 09:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *wyvern wordt door een Koning geregeert die geen oorlog wil maar de natie ten alle kosten wil beschermen maar oorlog als aller laatste optie wilt gebruiken, Ik zal wachten op uw antwoord, bedankt voor uw snelle reactie. Wyvern De Senaat Diplomatieke relaties De Senaat van Wyvern heeft vooralsnog geen reactie ontvangen op haar voorstel tot diplomatieke relaties. Met deze reden hebben wij besloten de diplomatieke relaties met Flandrensis tijdelijk te staken. Gaarne zouden wij een spoedige reactie ontvangen met betrekking tot de diplomatieke relaties tussen onze landen. Hoogachtend in afwachting van uw reactie De Senaat en koning van Wyvern. Er is blijkbaar iets verkeerds gelopen i.v.m. de communicatie, vorige week heb ik op de overlegpagina van Brad gepost dat Flandrensis Wyvern erkent. Ik heb net op de pagina gekeken en zie nu pas dat mijn bericht er niet tussenstaat, waarschijnlijk heb ik MicroWiki afgesloten zonder het bericht op te slaan. Hiervoor mijn excuses, maar om misverstanden te vermijden: Flandrensis heeft Wyvern vorige week erkent. Heeft u ook een e-mailadres, zo verloopt het communiceren gemakkelijker dan op MicroWiki. Groothertog Niels van Flandrensis Wyvern snapt het en is blij met de snele reactie, Wyvern@live.nl is onze e-mail. We zullen Flandressis weer terug op onze lijst zetten. Met Vriendelijke groet, De Senaat van Wyvern Citizen May I, James I the High King of Angador, become a citizen of Flandrensis. Also congrats on becoming the Lord of Peers in my nation. Angador 00:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) well. i might declara a Cyber War on him my nation is trying find a way into Molossia. there is no governors of APEA. whatever. how to spell it. i just claim myself as First Governor of Apea. btw. me and molossia's president are best buddies! :I regularly play golf with Barack Obama. --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Normally I always use the principle of diplomatic respect, but such attitude don’t deserve respect from me. Go bother someone else, we’re micronationalists and take this serious… --Flandrensis 18:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Before the elections,the global governor of all the Territories and States of ASEA is Samantha M.,appointed by Federico Curridor and Chiara Peloso the 10th January 2010. Re: Vandalism Dear Mr. Vermeersch, I'm sorry, but please consider this: If the UFSM were to approach you diplomatically, as said in that article, would you be "open to establishing relations"? No, you would not. And thus, that sentence isn't true. The next one states that Flandrensis "maintains an open mind" which it obviously does not, given that the sole reason you stopped diplomatic relations is how we carried them out. Friendly? Fine, I'll give you that. Diplomatic? Umm, you disrecognise us for how we run our state. That's our matter, not yours, so it isn't a valid reason for disrecognition. I hardly call that diplomatic. Respect? Ya, sure. Anyone with respect would have at least had the guts to publicly announce the end of foreign relations. Again, I have no problems with Flandrensis or you or Maarten van Arkel, but having obvious lies on your article is something I would not advise you to have. Rest assured, our allies know about your acquittal of diplomatic relations and aren't very happy either. If they'd have read sentences like those on your page, it may have made them a little more active in the matter than they are now, so, please, I ask you to remove the sentences for your own good. Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 10:27, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Dresner, How you run your state isn’t my problem, but your behavior in the micronational community. Flandrensis is open for other micronations and is open-minded, but we have limits. Your many statements and attitude are considered by many micronations as undiplomatic, you’re involved in almost every micronational conflict/dispute and if you don’t have respect for others, you don’t deserve anymore respect from us. Therefore the Parliament of Flandrensis voted to withdrawn any diplomatic relations with you. Do not bother about this, accept the consequences of your actions. Respectfully,--Flandrensis 10:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Dear Mister Dresner, As I said in the e-mail, we do not want any diplomatic relations with you or countries were you are involved in, because of the differences between our nations. That is why we withdrawn relationship with you. As Niels said, we found your statement and attitude undiplomatic. We had respect and confidence in you, but now that is over. I will make the e-mail available for everyone. Dear Mister Governor Mark Dresner, Because of serious problems during your reign of the SUNP, the Parliament of Flandrensis wants to stop diplomatic relations between you and Arkel & Flandrensis. We do not want to have diplomatic relations with your country (currently UFSM). The differences are too big. We are very sorry. Respectfully, Maarten van Arkel Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Prince of Arkel --MaartenGlorie 12:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) --Flandrensis 10:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Concerning the MNAM Greetings, Concerning your doubts, The Sovereign Military Order of Salazar has decided to join the Movement of Non-Aligned Micronations as a member state. This was decided by our parliament. The government of the Republic of Neutrexia wishing to emphasize more on its status of neutrality has also joined the MNAM as President Gaviota told me. Noticing that the movement possesed no web site I took the liberty of creatin one, The website is merely informative and it was made of good faith. Concerning the article on this encyclopedia, I took the liberty to update it. If this has caused you bother I apologize. Hoping this would clarify your doubts. Sincerly, Carlos I Head of State Sovereign Military Order of Salazar :In that case, welcome to the MNAM and thank you for your efforts and the website! Wapenschild Dit is een SVG versie van het wapenschild van Flandrensis. Ik dacht dat het misschien handig kon zijn, aangezien het JPG wapenschild geen transparante achtergrond heeft. Tole 11:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hartelijk bedankt hiervoor! Ik ben geen specialist in het bewerken van afbeeldingen dus deze SVG versie zal ik zeker kunnen gebruiken! Flandrensis 11:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) AMU forum Hi I'm taking you up on your offer and I'm trying to get into the AMU forum to discuss the matter, but for some reason, the page doesn't load (all I see is a white page). Is there some sort of technical error or is it just my internet screwing up again? A-One 06:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *I just check the forum and everything is OK, so it would be your internet Flandrensis 10:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Too true You're completely right it has been a while since we have talked. But, in that time the Orphanian Republic has grown and developed. Also, thank you for welcoming us to MicroWiki. How are things back in Flandrensis? Orphanian Republic 01:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Interview Hello, The answers you gave me in that interview were confidential. If you request, I can send the general reply into the micronational world so people can see what was generally written. I hope this is OK for you. *Hello, I thought that it was an interview for a Rukorian newspaper, I don't have any problems if you publish the interview --Flandrensis 12:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Artic claims Gegroet, De Senaat is opzoek naar een plaatsje in the Artic, maar wij weten niet of er nog een stuk over is, wij willen natuurlijk bij de AMU dan, heeft u enige suggesties? (Wij willen niet iets groots nog iets kleins.) MVG, Namens Quentin of Wyvern, Foreign Affairs Minister, Bradley van Dullahan. Brad1201 17:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Ik stel voor dat we dit bespreken op onze forum, dan hebben we een nieuwe topic voor de ontmoetingsruimte voor Nederlandstalige micronationalisten ;-) Flandrensis 17:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Geweldig idee. Brad1201 22:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Privacy Sure. :) Do you want me to do a complete purge? That is, make the history files hidden by deleting and remaking the page, so no-one can look at past versions of the page and see the name? --ptrcancer (Admin) 13:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *I would appreciate if you do that for me Flandrensis 14:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Grant I hereby grant, Niels I, the title of Knight into the Order of St. Edward the Confessor. I feel that you are a great monarch and deserve recognition for your deeds. Angador 04:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *I am deeply honored by this award and your kind words, thank you! Flandrensis 10:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) AMU do we (the USLSSR) have to wait another month to apply for membership? and how exactly do we apply? Vitcash 18:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *You can already ask the membership, but you will be allowed after your nation exist 3 months. The reason for this is because the members of the AMU could study the new nation, and also avoid that nation join the AMU and already dissapeared after a few weeks. The conditions for the membership you can find on the page of the AMU, and you can send your request on the forum of the AMU. An important issue is that new members recognize the already claimed area's by the members of the AMU''' Flandrensis 10:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC)' Membership? Can the Kingdom of Istoria be granted membership for the AMU? Membership? Can the Kingdom of Istoria be granted membership for the AMU? AMU Membership As the Second War for Victoria is now over, Istoria, the USLSSR, and the Holy Salanian Empire should be eligible for admittance. *I update the page of the AMU and I'm glad the conflict is over. I invite all three nations on the forum of the AMU and I hope that we can avoid such disputes in the future. We need some clear information about your claims, date, map, etc. Flandrensis 18:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: I can actually see the coats of arms correctly. Eventually if you want I can design a new section for them, with a proper table instead of a photo gallery like the one you have now. :) --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *Strange because if I look to my page I see all the cout of arm below each other. I would appriciate if you could help me ;-) Flandrensis 17:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Order of Yabloko Congratulations! You're now a '''Member of the Order of Yabloko' FOR Outstanding Contributions in the Interests of the Micronational World as per your certificate. Aldrich Lucas talk • 06:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : You deserve it for all the hard work you've done for the micronational community. =D Aldrich Lucas talk • 09:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) New website I must congratulate you on Flandrensis' new website - it's very easy to use and not too content heavy, as well as the nice look and ease of navigation. One of the best micronational websites I've seen. Keep up the good work! :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for the very kind words and the compliments. I will send your message to William who designed the website. The website is still under construction but William would be happy with such words --Flandrensis 14:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Verveloekte! (Deel 2) Hello Flandrensis. I need your dutch-speaking services please, could you go on to YouTube (if you have it) and look for a video with the name 'Villa Volta full version' or something similar and give me a written translation of what is said in simple english, and a transcript in the original dutch, sent to my email address (erephisia@hotmail.com). It would be such a great help if you could. Thank you for your time B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 22:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Dank U Thanks for sending the original text, I need it for Erephisia's national anthem article. I do know a very basic level of dutch but not enough to get by. Again, thank you so much for the translation. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 12:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *Graag gedaan --Flandrensis 13:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Translation If you would like, I would be happy to smooth out the english in some of the articles on Flandrensis. Austreneland 03:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Austreneland 22:55, December 10, 2010 *Thank you for the friendly offer. But we have moved with the rest of the community to the new wiki and will probably delete our articles on this wiki --Flandrensis 11:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC)